


Hunnybee

by Naniiamo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Librarian Hinata, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampire AU, Vampire Oikawa, Vampires, Violence, this started as fluff and then things went very wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naniiamo/pseuds/Naniiamo
Summary: Like a bee to a flowerOikawa was drawn to HinataOnly to get stung himself
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Hunnybee

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to summermoonsdawn, I don't think I would have finished this without their help, I can't thank them enough!!!
> 
> After a month of dreaming about it, it's finally here. The Vamp AU. I hope you enjoy!

“Sir, I hate to bother you but I need to close up.”  
  
Oikawa looked up at the short librarian standing in front of him. Had it already gotten that late?  
  
“Ah, I’m sorry, I must have lost track of time. I’ll be on my way.” Oikawa quickly packed up his things and gave a small wave before finally leaving the building, only realizing once he stepped outside how late it had gotten. The last rays of sun barely peeked over the horizon as the moon and stars took center stage for the night. A gust of cool wind danced by him, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as the fall chill settled into his skin. The summer had lasted far longer than he’d expected and the short days and cloudy skies of winter couldn’t come fast enough. 

Instead of tightening his jacket around him, he slid it off and hung it over his arm, relishing in the chill as he began his walk through the night. The streets grew more empty by the minute as the last few businesses closed. There was nothing special about a tuesday night, and for that Oikawa was grateful. It had been just over a week since he last fed and the crowds only served to make his head ache and his stomach growl. It wasn’t that he had anything against feeding on humans, more the unpleasant company that tended to flock to the scent of fresh blood if he wasn’t careful. If he had a clan perhaps the circumstances would be different, but Oikawa found himself alone in the world these days and as it stood it was too dangerous to hunt alone too often.  
  
His thoughts cut off as he approached a small cafe, not expecting a place like it to be open so late, but there it was. _Must be catering to the overworked businessmen nearby_ Oikawa thought to himself offhandedly as he pushed open the door, not expecting to see the person that stood at the counter.

The librarian he had spoken to earlier was chirping away with the cashier, coffee in hand and he couldn’t help but gawk at the boy. He had the brightest smile Oikawa had ever seen spread across his face, and with his sun kissed skin and bright orange hair curling around his face, he couldn’t shake the thought that this boy was an incarnation of the sun itself.  
  
“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to say hello?” Oikawa was jerked from his thoughts as he realized the sunshine boy was now standing in front of him. He couldn’t help but sputter for a moment, unsure how to break the awkward tension he suddenly felt. The boy let out a chuckle at Oikawa’s reaction and took hold of his sleeve, tugging him towards one of the many empty tables. Stunned by the boy’s bold action he couldn’t help but be pulled along.  
  
“Uh, hello.” Oikawa finally choked out, plopping into the seat in front of him.  
  
“So he speaks!’ The boy chuckled again. “Would you like anything? Tea, coffee? You’ll need some caffeine if you’re still up this late! I know I’m gonna need it.”  
  
“It’s fine, I can grab it myself.” Oikawa went to grab his wallet out of his bag but was shooed away.  
  
“Please, I insist.” The boy grinned, leaning back, and crossing his arms over his chest. Oikawa sighed, giving in easier than he’d expected. “Just tea, thank you.” His grin somehow grew even wider as he spun back around the counter.  
  
And that was when it hit him.  
  
The spin brought up enough air to waft his scent over to Oikawa, and he couldn’t help but take a deep inhale. The boy smelt like nothing he had ever experienced before, it was like liquid honey dripping down the back of his throat, sweet and warm and completely overwhelming. His stomach ached, desperately wanting to know what he would taste like, how his blood would feel sliding past his lips.  
  


“Here you go!” The boy announced. It took more energy than he expected to push the thoughts of hunger and sweetness away and bring his attention back to the boy himself. It wouldn’t do him any good to let his hunger to overwhelm him right now.  
  
“Thank you..?” Oikawa paused, tilting his head curiously, suddenly needing to know the name of this boy.  
  
“Hinata, Hinata Shoyou.” The name suited him, Oikawa thought to himself, taking a hesitant sip at his tea as Hinata pulled a clunky laptop out of his bag.  
  
“Oikawa Tooru.” He offered up his name with no further prying from Hinata’s part, surprising himself. The spell Hinata had seemed to cast on him stealing away his inhibitions. The energy radiating from him wrapping him in a warm blanket, telling him to stay awhile, that it was safe here. 

Hinata smiled at him from over his laptop. “I didn’t really expect you to still be wandering around this late at night, you’d been at the library most of the day. I’d be lying if I wasn’t curious what you were so dedicated to researching.”  
  
“Crime reports.” As soon as the words slipped out he realized how bizarre it would be to casually research local crime, and definitely couldn’t divulge the fact that it was to get an idea of how dangerous the vampires in the area were. “For a novel I’m working on.”  
  
That is until Hinata’s eye grew impossibly wide, and he nearly looked like he was going to jump out of his seat. “You’re an author too?! I can’t believe it! Not that you don’t strike me as someone who writes, it’s just a coincidence that we both ended up here! What do you write? Can I read some of it?” _Shit._ He didn’t expect to get caught in his lie.  
  
“Sorry, I don’t have anything other than my research notes with me right now.” Oikawa shrugged. “It’s nothing too serious, just something I’m working on in my spare time.”  
  
Trying to take the attention off himself as soon as possible, he peered at the worn out notebook Hinata had placed next to his laptop. “What about you? What do you write about?” Despite not being shy about asking Oikawa the same question, Hinata laughed nervously, a slight blush growing across his cheeks.  
  
“If I told ya, you’d laugh.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow and leaned towards the boy,  
  
“I promise I won’t.”  
  
Still Hinata squirmed in his seat for a moment before letting out a breath and answering the question.  
  
“I’m w-working on a vampire novel right now.” The words came out so fast and quiet that Oikawa barely heard them, but he did and despite his promise he couldn’t contain the snort of laughter that burst from his lungs. “Hey! You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Hinata huffed, cheeks now blazing red and his chest puffing out defensively. Oikawa tried to contain his laugh as well as he could, though he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. It was just too rich.  
  
“I’m sorry Hinata, there’s really nothing wrong with that. It’s just another funny coincidence.” Oikawa explained, realizing a second too late what he could have implied, turning Hinata’s reaction from one of distress to one of confusion. “I'm working on something similar as well.” Hinata’s demeanor changed in a second, suddenly back to the bubbly boy that had left for only a moment.  
  
The night dissolved into conversation about Hinata’s novel, and the warmth of the boy fully took hold of Oikawa. Despite the pain in his stomach growing stronger by the minute, made worse by the ginger’s intoxicating smell, he couldn’t help but stay rooted in his seat, listening intently to every word Hinata had to say. The passion that Hinata spoke with left Oikawa in awe, not able to stop himself from smiling and urging the boy on.  
  
It was well past midnight when the pain refused to be ignored, and Oikawa finally had to excuse himself under the guise of getting some sleep.  
  
“It was a pleasure to meet you Hinata.”  
  
“You too Oikawa! I hope we run into each other again soon.”  
  
With a small wave, Oikawa finally stepped outside, the door jingling as it shut behind him, giving way to the silence of the night. The small smile that hung around on his lips faded quickly though, as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, ice starting to run through his veins. Oikawa sniffed the air, nose tingling from a faint acidic smell that hit his nostrils. _There was another vampire nearby._ He hurried his pace, nearly jogging until he reached his apartment and the smell finally faded. 

  
  
\---

  
  


Oikawa wasn't exactly sure why he returned to the library the next day, but the smile that lit up Hinata's face when he walked in felt like reason enough. They chatted in hushed voices, Hinata insisting that they grab another coffee after he was done work, shooing off concerns about his writing. Oikawa didn't have to agree, there were other places he could have been, things that perhaps he should have been doing, but that mysterious draw wouldn’t allow him to say no.

  
There was something that clung to Oikawa's heart that tugged and tugged, not painfully, but not willing to be ignored either. A bee buzzing around his skull, constantly threatening to sting through the bone. The only time it eased was when night finally fell, and Oikawa found himself back at the library the next couple of days in a row.  
  
“Shit, I left my laptop at home.” Hinata groaned one night as he finished locking the library doors. “Do you mind if we run over to my place first?”  
  
“Of course, it’s no trouble.” Oikawa smiled down at Hinata and they began their trek towards Hinata’s apartment.  
  
With the sun sunken behind the horizon, the air grew bitter, making Hinata tighten his coat tighter around himself. It wasn’t too far to walk, but he still looked over at Oikawa with concern.  
  


“You’re gonna end up with a cold if you keep just wearing that” Gesturing to the much lighter coat that Oikawa was wearing. It wasn’t out of season, but wouldn’t be believable for much longer if that nights’ cold was anything to go by.  
  
As they passed the coffee shop, the same shiver he felt that first night ran down his spine, the same acidic smell accompanying it. He should be listening to his instincts and avoid the area, knowing it was dangerous to frequent another clans territory.  
  
“You’re probably right.” He chuckled softly at that. “I didn’t pack for the weather nearly as well as I thought.”  
  
They climbed the steps to the apartment, Hinata digging for his keys in his bag. “Pack? Do you not live around here?” A twinge of disappointment let itself slip into his words.  
  
“I mean I do, but a lot of my things got lost in the move. I’ve been living overseas for a few years.” Hinata looked up at Oikawa with awe.  
  
“That’s so cool, I’ve never even left the country! I’ve always wanted to travel but it’s so expensive.” Hinata finally turned the key and let them into his apartment.  
  
It wasn’t too large of a place, but the size only amplified how cozy Hinata had made his home. Crammed into the only room was a massive bed covered in handmade blankets, a well worn chair sat by the window and more plants than Oikawa could count were placed wherever there was open space. Not to mention the bookshelves that seemed ready to burst. It was a home that oozed warmth, and that wasn’t to mention the sweet smell of Hinata that consumed the place, the strength enough for Oikawa to feel light headed.  
  
“Ah! Here we go!” Hinata held up his laptop triumphantly. “We can head back now!”  
  
Oikawa froze, his chest screaming a warning at him, that it wouldn’t be safe. What excuse would he be able to come up with to back out now?  
  
“Or, I mean, it is getting really cold, we could just stay in.” Hinata looked at him sheepishly. “Just watch a movie or something.”  
  
Oikawa smirked at his suggestion. “Are you asking me on a date, Hinata?” To which the other boy grumbled out a ‘maybe’, face flushing bright red. Oikawa laughed but settled himself onto the bed, relieved that the cafe and vampires wouldn’t be an issue tonight. Hinata relaxed a little at that too, though the blush didn’t fade as he turned on the tv and put on a movie Oikawa had never seen before joining him on the bed.  
  


As the movie went on, Hinata slowly began to relax. First leaning on Oikawa’s shoulder then cuddling closer as he pulled a wool blanket over the two of them. They watched in silence, both feeling the comfort that swelled when they were around the other, only strengthening the more time they spent together. 

  
The something that had lodged itself into his chest now throbbed painfully, a need he had never experiencedt. It hadn’t been long but Hinata had already cemented himself in Oikawa’s person, and perhaps the same had happened to him.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


He was less than a block away from Hinata’s apartment when the scent returned, burning through Hinata’s. His blood ran cold, and panic set into his chest. They were getting closer. 

\---

The weeks that passed were a blur. The euphoric highs of spending an increasing amount of time with Hinata were a welcome change to his life.  
  
But punctuating that feeling was a dread that Oikawa couldn’t shake. The scent that had set him on edge wasn’t getting any stronger, but it wasn’t going away either. He did his best to stay with Hinata as much as he could, hoping that his presence would be enough to ward off the vampires that followed them. But Hinata still had to work and Oikawa still had to feed lest he devour his companion. Those were the hardest hours to get through, leaving him constantly on edge until he was able to see Hinata with his own eyes again.  
  
Oikawa was waiting outside the library for Hinata to finish work, trying to keep his anxiety contained as he kept glancing into the shadows that grew as the sun set. The sound of the glass doors closing brought him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to where Hinata was finishing locking up the library, a warm smile growing on his face.  
  
“You ready?” Hinata turned towards him, the last of the sunlight lighting up his skin, making his red curls look like they were ablaze. He grinned wide, nodding as he walked over to take hold of Oikawa’s hand. “Of course!”  
  
The two walked hand in hand deeper into town, thankfully avoiding the coffee shop today. Hinata had found out about an art festival that was taking place that night and had asked Oikawa to go slyly, as if Oikawa would be able to say no to anything Hinata wanted to do.  
  
They heard the music before they saw the festival, and as they approached the music coursed through their veins, amplifying the excitement that they were both feeling. Oikawa watched Hinata grow more and more impatient as they entered the event, squeezing his hand tight and looking like he was going to jump right out of his own skin.  
  
“I didn’t take you as an art lover y’know.” Oikawa teased. Hinata just looked up at him with a pout.  
  
“Of course I am! I’ve come up with some of my favourite ideas from looking at art.” Hinata turned his attention to a nearby booth, pulling Oikawa along with him. “While art sometimes has a story behind it already, it’s a fun exercise to try and come up with your own.” His eyes passed over a few of the paintings on display before finding one that piqued his interest. “Like that one!”  
  
Oikawa followed Hinata’s finger to the painting in question. It was a fairly large piece, almost completely filled by a woman in a brilliant red dress. The woman was facing away, captured in the middle of a dance with the dress spinning with her, flames licking at the hem. The brush strokes were thick and bold, not trying to blend together, making the whole painting feel raw.  
  
“What do you think of when you look at it?” Oikawa asked, curious as to what drew Hinata to that piece in particular.  
  
Hinata tapped his chin for a moment, staring intently at the painting. “She’s in love, obviously, but I think there’s something more to it. I don’t think the love she wants is healthy, she’s being hurt by it but she’s ignoring it. She might be trying to put out the flames by dancing, but I think she’s also content with being burned alive.”  
  
Oikawa nodded thoughtfully, examining the painting from this new lens. While Hinata’s words suited the painting, there was a sense of discomfort that Oikawa felt looking at it. He couldn’t place why, but it sat heavy in his stomach. Hinata must have realized something was wrong because he tugged at his hand and they moved on from the booth.  
  
They spent the next hour wandering through the festival, chatting with each other and a few artists along the way. Hinata purchased a few prints he found, beaming as he put them in his notebook to keep them safe.  
  
The scent reached his nose when Hinata had stepped into a booth to look at some sculptures. Oikawa snapped out of his happy haze, every hair standing on end as his lungs burned from the scent that was far too close for comfort. His body froze between the booths entrance and the rest of the crowd, eyes scanning the faces of the people walking by, trying to find any sign that someone was watching them.  
  
He was the furthest thing from relieved when he made eye contact with someone. Gazing back at him were the blood red eyes of his own kind. Not just one, but two. A short blonde, and a much taller one with messy black hair. He was stuck in place, caught in a stalemate between needing to go grab Hinata and get out of there as soon as he could and not wanting to take his eyes off the other vampires for even a second. They wouldn’t be able to do anything with so many humans around, but that didn’t mean they were safe.  
  
“Is everything okay?” Oikawa’s heart stopped as the vampires turned their eyes to Hinata, their hunger so strong Oikawa could feel it radiating from them. Hinata just looked up at him with concerned eyes, blissfully ignorant of the threat that stood only a few meters away. 

Oikawa took a shaky breath in, his brain racing to find the safest way to get out of there without confronting them. Exhaling he looked down at Hinata and forced a smile. "Yeah, everything's fine." Lying made him feel sick. "We should probably head home soon though." 

Hinata gave him a little pout, but nodded. "Just a couple more stops?" Oikawa should have said no, but ignoring his better judgement he gritted his teeth and agreed.

It was near impossible to enjoy what was left of the evening with the vampires following close behind them the rest of the night.  
  
There was finally a moment, a large group of people were leaving the festival in the general direction the two needed to go, where they might be able to leave safely. Oikawa held Hinata’s hand tight and followed the group as close as reasonably possible. As long as there were a fair number of humans nearby, they would be able to avoid a surprise attack. But what surprised Oikawa was when they had made it a fair distance from the grounds and the scent had disappeared completely.

\---

  
  
The door clicked behind them, and for what felt like the first time that night Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm the last of his nerves, they were safe for now, but he had no idea how long it would last.  
  
Hinata moved into the kitchen, chattering away about how much fun he had had, the artists that he met and those he wanted to get into contact with later, not a worry in his mind. Oikawa just leaned in the doorway and listened, captivated by the other man's enthusiasm once again. If Hinata was still concerned about the incident earlier it didn’t show, he was smiling and laughing as he hunted through the cupboards, occasionally asking Oikawa for his input about something he had seen. He tried to keep up as much as he could, he couldn’t be honest and say he had been preoccupied for most of the night.  
  
Despite the excitement that Hinata was exuding, the unease lingered at the back of his mind. The unknown factors of what was going on were haunting him. How long had they been hunting Hinata? Were they planning to kill him? Turn him? Oikawa had no way to know for sure and that fact left him ill. He needed to figure out a plan, and soon. Any more hesitation could be disastrous.  
  
In true Hinata fashion, a gentle touch to his cheek brought him back to reality. Hinata looked up with soft eyes, rubbing his thumb in small circles and Oikawa leaned into the touch.  
  
“You’ve seemed kind of out of it all night, is everything alright?” Oikawa hated to make him worry, hated to keep the reality of the situation from him, but until he had more of an idea what to do it wouldn’t do either of them any good to let the younger man know.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry, I’ve just been feeling a bit on edge the past couple days.” Oikawa was growing tired of these half truths.  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help you relax?” Hinata pressed a glass of wine into his hand before taking a sip of his own, grinning up at him through the glass.  
  
Oikawa sputtered for a moment glancing between the wine and the way Hinata was peering at him from behind his eyelashes, their height difference only adding to the sultry look. He was suddenly painfully aware of the sweet scent that radiated off of Hinata, his mouth almost watering as he glanced at Hinata’s tanned neck and imagined what it would be like to sink his teeth in, sensibility be damned.  
  
Before he could make a judgement of what to do, Hinata’s hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, tugging him gently to press their lips together. Hinata’s scent completely overwhelmed him and in a split second he was pressing Hinata against the opposite wall, kissing him back with a hunger that surprised them both. Oikawa set the two wine glasses on the counter before wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, pulling him as close as atoms would allow and deepening the kiss. Hinata helped eagerly, his arms wrapping around Oikawa’s neck, fingers burying deep into his hair.  
  
A soft growl left Oikawa’s lips as Hinata’s fingers pulled and a sharp pain pricked his scalp. Letting his arms fall from Hinata’s waist only to hook themselves behind his thighs, he lifted him up with ease. Hinata gasped, linking his ankles behind Oikawa, not letting his lips leave him for even a moment. “T-the bed.” Hinata exhaled between kisses, and Oikawa didn’t hesitate in indulging him, walking them over to the bed and setting Hinata down in the middle.  
  
The distance was short lived, Hinata twisting his hand in Oikawa’s shirt and pulling him over him in one fluid movement, their lips crashing against each other once again. Oikawa’s heart was racing, making him fear it would beat right out of his chest if he didn’t indulge himself, even just a little bit. So he moved his lips to Hinata’s cheek, to his jaw line, placing kisses as he pulled the other man’s head to the side. Finally his lips found their destination, sucking lightly on his neck, right where the veins he craved laid just below the skin. 

Gently, with more care than he had used in his entire life, he took Hinata’s flesh between his teeth, letting the razor sharpness of his teeth graze the skin just enough to draw a drop of blood. Fireworks spread across his mouth in time with Hinata’s moan, setting every sense alight. His tongue lapped at the wound, trying to engrain the flavour into his memory. Honey, heat, love, the intensity slid down his throat, begging him to take more, more, more-  
  
Hinata’s hands had long since left his shirt, moving to caress his chest, stomach, before starting to fumble with Oikawa’s belt. Oikawa’s haze lifted in a second and he pulled away from Hinata’s neck, staring down at the boy in shock.  
  
“Wait, wait, Hinata-” Hinata cut him off with a kiss.  
  
“Shoyou. Call me Shoyou.”  
  
“Shoyou…” The words tasted just as sweet as the blood that lingered on his lips. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do this.”  
  
Hinata smiled up at him, eyes so full of something Oikawa couldn’t place. He moved his hand back to Oikawa’s face, cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand.  
  
“I trust you Tooru. I’m sure.”

  
  
\---

  
  
He was gone for less than 24 hours.  
  
Oikawa had left Hinata’s apartment early the next morning, before the sun had a chance to fully rise, the promise of picking him up from work that night still fresh on his lips.  
  
As they laid in the afterglow, Oikawa offered up the idea of a road trip. It wasn’t the type of travel Hinata had necessarily wanted, but Oikawa promised to show him somewhere special. He had formed a plan in his head, he’d take Hinata somewhere far away and safe, and explain his fear, the vampires that were hunting him, and his own condition. The guilt of tasting Hinata’s blood without him knowing what it really meant was eating away at him, and he couldn’t bear to keep the secret any longer.  
  
Hinata had been confused, but as Oikawa described the place he wanted to go his excitement grew more and more tangible. “When should we go?” Hinata asked, looking at him with bright eyes.  
  
Oikawa stroked his hair absently, his chest swelling with the need to protect him. “As soon as we can.”  
  
So they decided on the following day, after Hinata got off work Oikawa was going to pick him up and they were going to leave. While Oikawa did his best to relax, making the plans wasn’t enough to ease his anxiety. He still had no idea how Hinata would react to the whole situation and he still didn’t have a plan to get Hinata to safety permanently, if he even decided to go along with him at all. He just needed some _time._

  
  
\---

  
  
Oikawa approached the doors of the library that night, and something was immediately wrong.  
  
“Sorry sir, the library’s closed for the night.” Instead of Hinata locking the door, it was a girl he didn’t recognize. Throat tight, he managed to ask where Hinata was.  
  
“I’m not sure, no one heard anything from him, but he didn’t show up for his shift today.” Oikawa’s heart lodged itself into his throat, vision blurring for a second before he gave the girl a hasty thank you and started to walk away.  
  


He tried to keep his panic at bay. Something might have come up, maybe a family issue or maybe he just didn’t show up so he could pack for their trip. He tried to convince himself everything was okay as he passed by the coffee shop, the acidic smell bizarrely absent which only served to make Oikawa’s heart beat even harder.  
  
He was short of breath when he finally reached Hinata’s building, but his anxiety reached a fever pitch when the familiar acidic smell burnt his nose.  
  
“No.”  
  
Oikawa raced into the building, the scent only growing more powerful as he approached Hinata’s door. By the time he reached it he was nearly coughing from the way it burned all the way through his nose, throat and lungs. He reached under the mat for the spare key Hinata kept hidden there, only to find it wasn’t necessary when he went to turn it and the door swung open without resistance.  
  
“No.”  
  
Bile rose to the back of his throat. The smell was overpowering. The apartment was a disaster. The warmth that the apartment once held, the feeling that had come to feel like home, had been fully and completely tainted.  
  
There were books thrown across the room, loose pages littering the floor along with pieces of fabric and foam from the furniture that now sat in tatters. The wine glasses from the night before lay in a shattered pile on the floor, sitting in a pool of ominous red.  
  
“No!”  
  
Oikawa screamed, falling to his knees and nearly ripping his hair by the root as his mind raced to catch up with the scene that lay before him. 

He hadn’t been gone for even a day.  
  
Before his mind had it’s chance to catch up his legs were running out the door. He ignored the warning his instincts were screaming at him, he needed to find Hinata _now._ He ran out of the building, turning wildly, sniffing the air trying to focus on what direction they could have possibly gone. Whether the scent had faded or if the panic prevented him from locating it, he didn’t know, but he couldn’t figure out where they had gone; so he chose a random direction and ran.  
  
The first flakes of snow had started falling that night. It began as a light drift falling from the sky but before long they grew denser and denser until the sidewalks started to fade to white. Oikawa’s footfalls thundered through the silence of the night, leaving his mark with every step as he raced against a clock he wasn’t sure was still ticking. 

  
He turned the corner to an alleyway, and he saw him.  
  
Then his heart stopped for the second time in his life.  
  
Hinata was kneeled in the middle of the alley, clutching desperately to a human, red staining the virgin snow that had fallen around them. His face was buried into their neck, the sound of sucking resounding violently loud in the quiet of the night, but his neck snapped up at Oikawa’s entrance.  
  
“Shoyou.” He met the eyes of his lover, once a beautiful chocolate brown, now a sick, brilliant red, burning with hunger. His mouth was drenched in blood, dripping down his chin and staining his torn sweater. The image was enough to make Oikawa wretch, it took all his willpower to keep it under control.  
  
“Tooru--?” Hinata’s nose shifted and he cut himself off, eyes growing wide and a scowl spreading across his lips as Oikawa’s scent hit his nose. “You. You’re one of them.” Hinata’s hands clenched, tearing through the human’s skin as if it were paper. Anger began to radiate off of him, his scent growing so strong it caused Oikawa to take a step back to gain some sort or reprieve.  
  
“Shoyou, I’m sorry-” In an instant Hinata had thrown the body to the side and lunged at Oikawa, bloodlust overtaking any other emotion that had flashed across his lovers face. Oikawa tried to dodge, but the speed and clumsiness that came with a freshly turned vampire took him by surprise and Hinata was able to land a solid punch to Oikawa’s cheek. The taste of iron burned his mouth, causing his instincts to take over the last shred of rational thought he had.  
  
Oikawa’s fist balled into Hinata’s sweater and he sent the younger man crashing into the brick, the sound of his skull cracking against the clay echoing through the alley. His hand was around the other’s neck the next second, squeezing tight as he tried desperately to control the feral part of his brain.  
  
Hinata growled and his hands clawed at Oikawa’s, struggling to gain even a fraction of room to breath, his fresh strength no match for Oikawa ancient one. Without thinking, Oikawa slammed Hinata against the wall again, a whimper escaping his lips as his eyes suddenly cleared.  
  
“Tooru.” The words came out as a broken sob. Hinata's hands went from clawing, to desperately holding onto Oikawa's, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Oikawa suddenly felt like he was the one being choked. He let go of Hinata, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close and crumbling to the ground. He was unable to contain his own tears when he tried to take a deep inhale, only to be met with fire in his lungs. It was then when he truly realized, the scent that he loved so much had been completely burned away. 

"Tooru, it hurts." Hinata's voice was thick, Oikawa's shirt growing damp with the tears that had broken free from his eyes. Pieces of the time after Oikawa first turned flashed across his mind. The pain, the fear, the hunger that was always on the edge of devouring him whole. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't-" And the primal urge to maim any vampire outside his clan. He wasn’t sure how Hinata was holding back.

"I'm so sorry, Shoyou- I had a plan, I was going to-" 

Hinata froze. 

"You... knew? You...you knew this was going to happen?" Hinata didn't pull away, and for that Oikawa was grateful, he didn’t think he could bear to see his face. Though the way Hinata's nails cut deep into his skin gave him all too clear an image of his expression. Oikawa held him tighter, trying desperately to hold together the pieces that were breaking apart further and further with every passing second. 

"I'm so so sorry Shoyou, I can fix this, we'll figure something out, please-" 

"I trusted you-" 

The world shattered around him, his vision going white as Hinata was suddenly torn from his arms, a scream pierced his ears and a heavy impact hit his ribs, knocking the wind out of him completely. He coughed and wheezed as he tried to gain some sort of traction on the slick concrete.  
  
Vision clearing, his eyes hunted across the alley for his attacker, heart leaping into his throat when his eyes were met with the same vampires from the art festival, plus a few more he didn’t recognize. His eyes flashed over to a tall silver haired one, more importantly to Hinata, who was struggling against his grip.  
  
“He must have gotten away when we weren’t paying attention.” The Black-haired one spoke, waving his hand as if brushing off the whole incident as nothing, though the way he looked down on Oikawa, still struggling on the ground, told a different story. “We’ll take care of him from here, don’t you worry.” The vampire smirked down at him, and suddenly all the fear and anxiety and anger came to its boiling point, and Oikawa was barrelling towards them with his fangs barred before he could even think. 

He didn’t stand a chance.  
  
The only thing he could hear were the cries of Hinata, as feet and claws and fangs beat into every inch of his body despite his best efforts to fight. He was outnumbered, outmatched, and running on pure emotion. He felt their flesh between his teeth, under his nails, but no matter how he struggled he couldn’t find any purchase. The air became thick with the smell of his own blood, and it wasn’t long before his body gave out. They stopped then, not giving Oikawa the mercy of death.  
  
The black-haired vampire crouched down beside his battered body, Oikawa barely able to make him out. “We’ll let you live, but I suggest you leave the area. You’re not welcome here.” He stood once again, signalling to his clan that it was time to move on.  
  
It took all of Oikawa’s strength to lift his head and find the frightened eyes of his lover. Hinata was fighting hard against the vampire that held him, face covered in tears and mouth wide as if he was screaming. If he was, Oikawa couldn’t hear him, his heart pounding too loud in his ears to make anything out from so far away.  
  
He could only watch as they walked away.  
  
The edges of his vision were fading with every step they took, despite him fighting to catch a glimpse of his sunshine, just one more time. 

But they turned the corner, Hinata was gone, and his whole world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> [There is also a playlist for this fic! It's not necessary, but it does help with the vibe.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3B2BzPi6lqwQLpTh5jmrLI?si=Trd9zEblT4OpEZ7WyIzpyw)
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from the first track, Hunnybee by Unknown Mortal Orchestra 
> 
> Come scream with me on twitter [@flakeandbake1](https://twitter.com/Flakeandbake1)


End file.
